Pokémon Conquest: Adventures in Ransei
by heroes1202
Summary: Following the events of "Pokémon Conquest", there are many more amazing stories and adventures awaiting the many warlords that inhabit the Ransei region, especially Hiroaki  the male protagonist  and Oichi. See what tales unfold among the famous warlords and the two that united Ransei.  No ties at all to the game's other "episodes" and more "mature" than "Modern Uprising".


**_Pokémon Conquest: Adventures in Ransei_**

**_Episode 001: Celebration of the Past_**

Since the events of what has come to be known as the "Nobunaga Crisis", the lands of Ransei fell upon a everlasting peace between one another and the happiness shared by both warlord and Pokémon was seen all across the region. And it was all thanks to the combined efforts of the two Warlords of Aurora, Hiroaki and Oichi, and their new ally from Dragnor, Nobunaga. We look back on the events of that fateful ceremony that brought the various warlords from across Ransei together in Aurora.

_~ The Kingdom of Aurora ~_

The sun is shining high over the gardens in Aurora as we find Hiroaki and Oichi mingling with the other warlords and their Pokémon that had came for the party. Oichi was seen talking with Ginchiyo and Kai was Hiroaki suddenly left.

"Man Oichi. I sure envy you. You're not only partner to the most famous warlord of all Ransei, but you happen to have one of the CUTEST." Kai said. Oichi gasped, beginning to blush as Jigglypuff sat by her side. Kai suddenly leaned towards Oichi, making her blush more.

"You know...if you don't want that prize catch, I'D be more than happy to..." she muttered before being pulled back by Ginchiyo pinching her ear. She yelped in pain as Ginchiyo groaned.

"Such a naughty girl you are Kai. I find it rather pitiful that a woman like you calls herself a warlord." she said, releasing Kai's ear after. The two girls quickly turned to one another as Kai stared into Ginchiyo's eyes.

"Excuse me? I'm "naughty", was it? I happen to be in search for someone I can call a "boyfriend"! Oh. But that's right. You wouldn't know what one is, would you Miss Stiff Board?" Kai shouted. Ginchiyo groaned.

"What was that? I happen to take my position as Violight's warlord quite serious. At least I don't go galavanting on my own when I'm bored!" Ginchiyo shouted. The girls began arguing more as their Pokémon, Darumaka and Luxio, watched from around their legs. The two looked at each other and sighed, catching Oichi's attention.

"Heh heh. I'd hate to be Pokémon that have to listen to THAT everytime those two meet." Oichi thought. But as the two continued to argue, Kai quickly broke off from their conversation and turned back to Oichi with a sly smirk.

"Anyway, tell me Oichi. You gonna try making a move on Mister Pefect?" Kai asked. Oichi suddenly turned beat red, only able to squeak tiny sounds from her mouth, and suddenly fainted. Jigglypuff watched in fright before rushing to her side.

"Uhhh...what I do?" Kai asked. Ginchiyo observed the scene and groaned.

**_~ PKMN CONQUEST ~_**

We come to another area within the gardens to find several other warlords gathered together for a hearty drink. Besides them were their partnered Pokémon. The warlords were Hideyoshi, Monotari, Yoshihiro and Shingen. The four men were sharing drinks together and were the loudest party within the kingdom, laughing out loud together except for Monotari. They were seated together underneath the shade of a large tree.

"Hoo wow! What a party!" Hideyoshi laughed in a drunken tone, raising his glass. Shingen glanced over at Hideyoshi and lightly snickered.

"Wh-Wh-What you looking at?" Hideyoshi asked, leaning over. Shingen only continued to snicker as Yoshihiro gave him a drunken gaze.

"Boy Hideyoshi. I...I don't think I've EVER seen a man more drunk than you in my life. Th-Then again...I'm no light drinker myself! Bwa ha ha ha!" Yoshihiro laughed. Hideyoshi seemed offended as he raised a brow.

"Ex...Excuse me for trying to enjoy myself! But ya know...! This is all that Hiroaki's fault! If...If he hadn't made things so gosh darn peacey weacy between us, I'd...I wouldn't be enjoying myself as much as I am now!" Hideyoshi slurred. Shingen suddenly gawked and leaned in closer.

"Ho! Hey now! Don't be mocking that little lad like that. I worked alongside that little squir...squirt myself during that whole fiasco gone down...while YOU...YOU my friend were working for that Nobunaga character!" Shingen slurred. Hideyoshi's eyes widened as Yoshihiro was still heard laughing.

"H-Hey! You wanna start something? Si-Sick 'em In...Infernape!" Hideyoshi shouted, hiccuping before pointing to Shingen. But Infernape seemed disgusted and looked away with arms crossed. Hideyoshi took notice of his Pokémon looking away.

"Wh-Whuh...? Oh come on now Infernape. I...I didn't drink THAT..." Hideyoshi slurred before suddenly falling asleep. Shingen looked on as Yoshihiro was just laughing before conking out himself. Nearby, Okuni and Aya were observing their drunk arguement and lightly giggled after seeing two of them unconscious. In another part of the garden, we see Kunoichi and Gracia playing together while being watched by Mitsuhide leaning against the side of his Lapras.

"Finally...the country of Ransei can finally learn again what true peace is like. Am I wrong...my friend?" he asked, looking over at Lapras. The Pokémon nodded as Mitsuhide lightly grinned.

"Heh. I knew you would feel the same." he said. Nene and Kotaro were also seen nearby, seemingly looking for something.

"C'mon now Zoroark! Time to stop joking around! This isn't funny! Kotaro and I are looking all over for you!" Nene called, looking for Kotaro's partner Pokémon. It seemed Zoroark was going around pulling pranks on everyone at the party while using its transforming skills to pose as others. Nene groaned.

"Great. At this rate, it may take us the rest of the day to find that sneaky little trickster." Nene said. She shrugged and looked over to Kotaro, asking if he had any luck. But just then, she had caught sight of what appeared to be another Kotaro resting in the shade and the "Kotaro" she was just with creeping away. Nene quickly began putting the pieces together in her head before realizing the first "Kotaro's" identity. She quickly grabbed him from the back, watching as it spooked and transformed back into Zoroark.

"So THERE you are you little...!" she shouted. But as she tried to grab him, Zoroark leaped away and started off on his own as she fell face flat into the ground. Nene groaned and quickly rose back up.

"HEY! Get back here you! You're being EXTRA naughty today!" Nene shouted, giving chase. The two were observed by Mitsunari's group, quietly enjoying a cup of tea together atop a picnic blanket with their Pokémon, Pawniard, Krokorok and Fraxure.

"Ugh. How incredibly foolish do people become when they turn into adults? And they call US "children"." Mitsunari muttered, taking a sip. The three of them started to drink together before Zoroark suddenly came charging through, kicking up their tea kettle in the process. The tea spilled down on Mitsunari and Kiyomasa as the kettle came down and clunked Masanori in the head. Nene was seen racing by afterwards.

"Zoroark! I told you to stop right now!" Nene called. But Zoroark sneered and looked back at Nene, growing a sneaky grin on his face. The Pokémon came to a screeching halt, letting Nene catch up.

"Ugh! F-Finally you give up! It's about..." Nene shouted. But suddenly, she saw Zoroark transform into herself and quickly slipped down its clothing. Nene gawked in sheer fright as Zoroark changed back and snickered. His actions caused Nene to turn bright red.

"THAT IS IT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!" she bellowed, giving chase after Zoroark again. They continued dashing through the crowds of people with Nene bubbling mad.

**_~ PKMN CONQUEST ~  
_**

Later on, as the party was still in full swing amongst the other warlords, we find Hiroaki and his Eevee, walking around before catching sight of a tall young man looking up towards the sky from Aurora's walls. It was Nobunaga.

"Hey there Nobunaga." Hiroaki said, catching the warlord's attention. He slowly walked over as Nobunaga lightly smiled.

"Heh. I still cannot believe...that Ransei became peaceful because of the actions of a little warlord like yourself." Nobunaga said. Hiroaki lightly chuckled.

"Yeah. Well, you weren't exactly known to be "trying to help make Ransei peaceful" with the way you were acting, you know." Hiroaki said "No one could guess you were aiming for such a goal." Nobunaga smirked.

"Yes. No one ever would've understood my ambitions. But still...I am happy to see the people of Ransei so peaceful and at ease." Nobunaga said. Hiroaki nodded, looking back at the others alongside Nobunaga. The two soon caught glimpses of each other.

"So...what will you do now? What will you be striving for as the youngest warlord of Aurora?" Nobunaga asked. Hiroaki looked on as Eevee glanced up at his master. He fell silent for a while before shedding a small smile.

"Well, possibly just to be the best warlord I can be...and keep Ransei peaceful. But...truthfully, I hope to get strong enough...to see Arceus again." he said. Nobunaga silently looked on before giving a small grin.

"I hope you meet him again too...young warlord." he thought. As Nobunaga walked away, Hiroaki could tell that someone was approaching from behind. He looked back to see Oichi and Jigglypuff.

"I think that's a wonderful dream to strive towards. After all, that's what I liked most about you." Oichi said. Hiroaki lightly smiled and approached Oichi with Eevee.

"Hey. I couldn't have done this without the help of the other warlords...or you." he said. Oichi lightly blushed and shook her hands.

"Huh? N-No. Why would it have mattered if I didn't help you or not? It was amazing because of your own power." Oichi said. Hiroaki chuckled.

"No. There's only so much I could've done on my own. If I didn't have you or the others at my back, I dunno what would've become of Ransei. I certainly couldn't have taken on Nobunaga's army by myself." he said. Oichi began blushing more as she watched Hiroaki stopping in front of her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You were very brave to have faced your brother the way you did. And you were by my side throughout everything we faced. If I didn't have you, I don't know if I would've stopped Nobunaga or have discovered the secret of Ransei. You're an amazing person too...Oichi." he said. Jigglypuff and Eevee smiled as the two of them took each other's hands.

"Th-Thank you." she said. From the eyes of their Pokémon, they watched as their warlord partners leaned in close to one another, watched nearby as well by Nobunaga, Mitsuhide and Gracia.

"Aww. This is totally a "happy ending" scenario!" she laughed. Mitsuhide smiled and looked over at Nobunaga. He turned to Mitsuhide and he gave a small smile.

"Those two certainly have a future waiting for them together. Heh. I can't wait to see what future awaits ALL of us...in this region of ours." Mitsuhide muttered.

**_~ END OF EPISODE 1 ~_**


End file.
